Sonny with a Chance of Rain
by xa-thousand-milesx
Summary: Sonny's peace picnic is completely ruined but once again, Chad's there to make everything okay. Yay Chad :D xOneshotx


"Who's ready for the best peace picnic in the history of the peace picnics?" Sonny asked giddily, swinging a large wooden basket in her hands.

The So Random! cast just rolled their eyes. How could there be so much energy packed into one person?

"Uh, Déjà vu much? We just did this. You remember how that ended, don't you??" Grady warned her.

Zora perked up and grabbed a bowl of egg salad out of the basket, "Shall we recreate the moment to jog her memory?"

"You don't even know if they'll show up!" Tawni added.

"Don't worry, guys," Sonny assured them, "I talked to Chad and he promised they'd—"

"Woah, _Chad _promised you?? And you trust him since when?" Said Nico suspiciously, "You know, you seem to be doing a lot of talking a lot about Chad a lot of the time…"

"Aww, does Sonny have a little crush?" Zora teased, then became serious because Mackenzie Falls stars were obviously off limits, "Because if Sonny has a crush…we might have to crush Sonny."

Sonny backed away just in case she had that hatchet handy, "N-no crushing necessary, guys..is it so wrong that I happen to value friendship? Our studios are so close, we might as well learn to tolerate each other. Let the peace pour down on us like **rain**…which, by the way, there will be none of tomorrow. Crystal clear, sunny skies all d---"

- - -

Another thunderbolt hit. Mackenzie Falls and So Random! went into a panic as the **rain** came flooding down all around.

"Looks like we didn't even have to sabotage this one," Portlyn chuckled while shielding her head with a plate.

"Ahhh, my hair!" Tawni squealed, "I'm out of here!"

"No, wait!" Sonny attempted to stop them, "It's just a mist! It's about to stop any second!!"

But it only came down harder. She pleaded with the clouds but they just ignored her.

So, it wasn't long before everyone else followed Tawni's lead.

Except Sonny…she fell back on the blanket, her face covered with water. Not all from the **rain**. But, as she lay there crying, wondering why nothing ever seems to work out for her, she noticed something. No more **rain** was hitting her. Had it stopped? No, better. There was an umbrella above her…and guess who was holding it?

"Chad? What are you still doing h---?"

He cut her off, "Let me guess. You thought I'd be the first to go?"

The brunette nodded, cheering up, "So, you just had to be last."

"You know me so well," He sat down beside her, holding his umbrella over them, "Were you crying??"

"What? Uh, n-no," She lied, not wanting him to tease her about it. But he didn't. He reached over and gently wiped her tears away.

"Well, I guess we can add another one to the list of events that end in disaster…"

"Hey! We proved that prom myth wrong, remember?"

The memory brought a smile to her face, but it faded shortly, "Ugghhh, will this **rain** ever stop?! I spent like 2 hours making that egg salad!" She pointed to the soggy plate of mush, "I put so much effort into this and look what it's got me: frizzy hair and running make up. I probably look hideous," She wanted to hide from him.

"You look beautiful," Chad blurted out, speaking his thoughts aloud.

"What?" Sonny asked, thinking she couldn't have possibly heard him right.

"I-uh, I said..that looks dry," He set aside his umbrella and picked up a closed container and opened it: chocolate strawberries.

She shrugged, "Go ahead and have one. No one else is gonna."

So he did. "Mmm, oh my god, these are good. Taste em."

She couldn't believe he actually held out the one he'd just eaten off of right up to her mouth. But what surprised her even more was she actually bit it. A tingle shot through his body as he felt her lips graze his fingertips.

He was still trying to cheer her up, "So having a picnic isn't the best thing to do in the **rain**…I know what is," A smile crawled onto his lips as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"What are you doing??" Sonny asked, confused, but didn't attempt to break free.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed slightly, pretending it was a formal situation.

"I-I'd..be honored," She hesitatingly played along.

The charming heart throb pulled her close and began to slow dance as if there was a tune playing.

"Um, isn't this the point where you pull an iPod out of nowhere?"

"Rain isn't exactly the best weather for an iPod," Chad paused for a moment as a thought crossed his mind, "I guess I'll just have to sing to you."

"…Sing to me? Oh, this I'd love to hear," She was amazed at how a jerk like him could be such a romantic too.

He shuffled through a mental song list until the perfect one came to him.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath…  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh_

_But hold your breath…  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

"_You're impossible to find…"_ He whispered into her ear and she melted into his arms.

Caught up in the moment, he leant in and gave her a soft, tender kiss. He pulled his head away for a second to see her reaction in case she was totally disgusted or something. But she only smiled and kissed him again, more passionately. They just stood there for a while, swaying slowly, kissing in the **rain**. And suddenly, Sonny started hoping that it just might never **s t o p.**


End file.
